eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Charon
Charon, The Undertaker is a Mage that belongs to the Dark faction. He has extremely high Spell Power and is primarily used on burst teams. Desolate deals area damage, increases the Spell Power of nearby heroes, and has a fast cooldown, making him a powerful addition to any Spell-focused team; Ancient Grudge is a unique stun that cannot be resisted with runes; and Hand of Death deals area damage in a line, which can potentially hit an entire team. Players can unlock Charon by summoning him at the Tavern. Lore A New Cargo Countless adventurers from Etryna have wondered what lies on the other side of the Black Gate. Charon lived at the other side of the Black Gate. He was no adventurer, but he also wasn't content with just knowing--he wanted to pass through the Black Gate. Now, it seemed he might have a chance. Charon lowered himself on one knee, head bent, on the sopping wet deck. Every bone in his body, which admittedly was mostly bones, trembles with excitement. As far as he could remember, he was in a small boat, traveling alone through the Veiled Sea. Who am I? Where am I from? Where am I going to? Charon cared not for the answers to these questions. The Veiled Sea was wrapped in a grey mist. The boat was slowly moving forward, the dim yellow light of its lantern bobbing up and down as mist from the silent sea splashed onto the deck. Charon had been out on the Veiled Sea countless times, each trip was dreamlike. But he knew this dream would end, someday. The bottom of the boat struggled, let out a hoarse groan, and finally ran aground. The fog began to dissipate and a gravel beach emerged from the mist. As usual, Charon slowly climbed down the boat, ready to tour around the island to see if there will be any new harvest. The Black Gate Isle was barren, but possessed by dark power. Often, Charon can find some surprise visitors from the other side of the void, even though most of them were dead on arrival. Once a giant octopus somehow survived the cross. Once a slew of arrows. Once a giant stone tossed through the Gate, crashed, like an egg from a massive bird. Charon never understood how it worked, but he knew there was a hole consuming everything somewhere beyond the Black Gate. Charon loved finding strange trinkets on the shore. He would take them back to his cave and extract fragmented memories from the objects--or bodies--which helped fill in his fragmented understanding of the other side of the void. The Veiled Sea is endless but it's mostly barren. Charon normally returned his cave empty-handed, but today, it seemed to be different. At the end of the beach, Charon saw a twisted shadow writhing in pain. "Another one..." muttered Charon. The body hunched against a rock. The disfigured helmet melted into his face. At first, Charon thought the body would make a fine dessert. But then he heard a groan come from the creature, and his cold eyes met with Charon. It was still alive. Charon was nervous. Many survivors from the void are unfriendly to the undead. But it became clear that the creature had no interest in attacking Charon. His cold eyes were full of torment, silently pleading for help. Charon loaded the creature into his boat. The creature seemed almost lifeless. Charon offered it the arm of one of the corpses as sustenance, but the creature didn't react. Charon felt a deep sympathy for someone so badly injured that they could turn down fresh flesh. Charon looked up at the darkness in the sky, then back down at his new cargo. He smiled and asked, "Would you kindly take me to the other side of the Gate?" Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Mage Category:Dark